


Confessions of a Memory: Xion

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Confessions [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 358/2 Days, Confessions, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A KH series that first started 3 years ago in Quizilla is moving here to AO3~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Memory: Xion

_“ ‘Penny for your thoughts.’ I’ll sell them for a dollar. They mean so much more, after I’m a goner. And maybe then you’ll hear the words I’ve been singing— funny when you’re dead, how people start listening…”_

 

My time is up. I can feel it in my bones. And when I’m gone, nothing will be left. Not my spirit, not even a body to bury. Not even… memories to mourn.

      That is why, my friends, I write this letter. I have no hopes you’ll actually find it, or if it’ll mean anything to you if you do. For all I know it might disintegrate the moment I’m gone… but for now, I’d like to leave it in a place where we spent the most glorious of our days. Perhaps, long after I’m gone, it’ll continue to watch over you, listen to your words, simply unable to answer back.

      Take it as a farewell present from this lonely soul.

      Roxas, you and I have so much in common. Much more than you know… and much more than I would’ve liked. And yet, we are two very different individuals. In our short time together, you gave me more happiness than I had thought was possible for a puppet like me. I will continue to treasure these memories, and I know you will too, even if you don’t know it.

      I will see you again. Or maybe, we might never truly be apart.

      Axel, truth to be told, I was a little afraid of you at first. And I could tell, you weren’t all that fond of me either. You were everything a Nobody should be—hah, everything I wasn’t—with mysterious loyalties, and a smile that just didn’t seem to hide the emptiness inside. I suppose, Roxas was the glue that kept us together, and both of us would rather sacrifice ourselves or each other than break that central link. But somewhere along the way, _somehow_ , you became just as important to me as him. And I can only hope you feel the same about me.

      All in all, it’s been really great knowing you! I know it might not be too possible, but let’s start this new phase of our separate journeys, each with only the sweetest memories at heart…

 

Love, Xion

 

_“…So gather all your tears, keep them in your pockets. Save them for a time when you’re really gonna need them… A short love, for a short life. I’ve had just enough time…”_


End file.
